ciudad del fuego celestial
by mirandacosgrovekudo
Summary: Esta será mi propia versión de ciudad del fuego celestial. No le he dado mucha importancia al fuego celestial de Jace en el primer capítulo, pero se lo añadiré más adelante. Aunque también aparecen el resto de los personajes, quiero darle más importancia a Jonathan/sebastian, Clary y Jace, ya que creo que en realidad jonathan los quiere,y haría lo que fuese para tenerlos cerca
1. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_¿Jace? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó Clary desconcertada. Los pobres a pesar de no haber corrido demasiada distancia, se sentían exhaustos.

Por ello, nada más llegar al salón del instituto, se dirigieron al sofá de cuero, irrumpiendo la cena familiar.

Maryse había sido la primera en reaccionar, después de ver las caras que los recién llegados traían.

-¿Qué os ha pasado' – preguntó.

Los dos chicos narraron lo sucedido brevemente, y al terminar, permanecieron en silencio.

_ No me hagáis caso- dijo Robert pensativo- pero creo que esos subterráneos…

_ Fueron enviados por Jonathan- concluyó Jace.

Robert lo miró, desilusionado, pues esperaba que fueran imaginaciones suyas.

_y seguramente los enviará a por ti de nuevo- le dijo Jace a Clary.- El que me agarró intentaba quitarme de en medio.

_Tenemos que tener cuidado-concluyó la chica.- La verdad es que no me apetece volver sola a casa.

Jace la miró, entendiendo sus intenciones- Maryse, se puede quedar Clary a dormir hoy? Estará más protegida aquí.

Ella asintió.

Poco a poco, los Lightwoods volvieron a la mesa para acabar la cena, y acordaron no seguir hablando de lo ocurrido.

….

En la oscuridad de la noche, un adolescente caminaba en silencio, solitariamente.

Era un muchacho rubio plateado, de alta estatura y de complexión delgada y musculosa. El chico caminaba con gesto pensativo, como perdido en sus pensamientos, pero también se podía percibir, en lo más profundo de su ser, la soledad y tristeza que sentía.

_Se han escapado- pensó, mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su hogar. _Era una magnífica oportunidad, pero esos dos idiotas lo han estropeado.

Siguió caminando, pasando al lado de un restaurante, al cual echó una breve ojeada, que se alargó exageradamente, pues en una de las mesas se hallaba un muchacho rubio dorado, casi de su misma estatura.

_Hermano…-pensó. Se acercó al escaparate, y poco a poco comenzó a tensarse al descubrir que en realidad no era él.

Con rabia, se alejó del local y continuó su camino.

Recordó al angelito, la última vez que lo había visto. Su hermana le había clavado una espada celestial, cortando su conexión.

_ ¿Quieres fuego, hermanito?-dijo para sí mismo- Ya te daré fuego. Esta será la última vez que logras escapar de mi lado.

…..

Jocelyn se hallaba en frente de la casa de Luke. Ella había sido la primera persona en conocer el paradero de Jonathan, ya que ¿Qué madre no sentía a su hijo, por muy monstruo que este fuera?

Llamó a la puerta. Luke le abrió, y acto seguido la abrazó, no sin cierta sorpresa.

-Cariño…Jonathan ha vuelto- dijo la mujer.

Luke la miró desconcertado. En un principio ni se inmutó, pero más tarde reaccionó sacudiéndola precipitadamente, mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Sabes dónde está exactamente?¿Clary está bien?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

_No sé ni donde está ni si Clary está bien. Llamó a casa hace poco, y me pidió permiso para quedarse con Jace esta noche.

El hombre suspiró-Entonces eso quiere decir que está bien.

Jocelyn volvió a negar con la cabeza.-No lo creo. Por ahora no ha pasado nada pero creo que Jonathan actuará esta noche, puedo presentirlo. Necesito saber que mi hijo no causará más problemas, Luke…

El hombre asintió, ya que era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que encontrar el modo de salvar tanto a Clary como a Jace.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde lluviosa, esas típicas tardes en las que te da pereza salir de tu casa y prefieres sentarte delante de la estufa leyendo un buen libro mientras te ríes de los valientes que se están mojando.

Clary estaba en el sofá leyendo cuando fue interrumpida por su madre, quien le pidió que se dirigiera a su cuarto.

La chica así lo hizo, y observó que su madre se estaba probando vestidos.

_ Hija,¿ qué te parece este?- le preguntó Jocelyn dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hija. Lucía un vestido rojo.

Estupefacción, terror. Esas eran las palabras que describían la cara de Clary,al comprobar que, el vestido que llevaba su madre, era muy parecido al que había llevado ella en el Séptimo lugar Sagrado, en la ceremonia de su hermano, cuando este y su novio se habían unido bajo un hechizo.

_¡Te hace parecer gorda!- fue lo único sensato que se le ocurrió decir, ya que no le pareecía del agrado de su madre decirle que su malévolo hijo la había intentado violar para obligarla a ponerse un vestido exactamente igual al que llevaba ahora, que irónicamente era el que Jocelyn solía llevar a las ceremonias de su marido.

_ ¿En serio?- Jocelyn se miró al espejo, y asintió con la cabeza. ¿y este?

La mujer se dirigió al cuarto de baño para probarse un vestido de manga larga, con dibujos de rombos, o eso era lo que parecía

Minutos más tarde salió para pedirle opinión a su hija, quien asintió con la cabeza, y se escabulló de la habitación, gritándole a su madre que iba a ver a Jace.

…..

**Erchomai-decía la nota-voy de camino**

Alec se encontraba en la biblioteca, junto a Maryse y el hermano Zachariah. Su madre no había parado de gimotear en todo el día, y el hermano permanecía más callado de lo normal.

El chico no podía dejar de mirar la nota y el alaque se hayaban a su lado.

_ ¿Estáis seguros de que son de Jonathan?-preguntó.

_Alec…¿De quién serían si no?- preguntó su madre con su típico tono maternal que dejaba muy claro lo que pensaba en realidad

_ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Lo sabe Isabelle? ¿Y Jace? ¿Clary, quizás?

El hermano silencioso lo miró.

_Alexander, solo tú lo sabes, aparte de tu madre y de mí. Respecto a tu primera pregunta… aún no lo hemos decidido. Tenemos que averiguar cuál será su próxima jugada, y mientras tanto…

_ Ahí entrarías tú- le dijo Maryse.- tienes que vigilar a tu hermano para que no se meta en ningún lío, mientras que a Clary, la vigilará Isabelle.

Alec no salía de su asombro: ¿Vigilarlos?¿Ese era el plan?

Quiso protestar,pero el sonido de la voz de su hermana lo detuvo.

Rápidamente, Maryse agarró la hoja y la pluma y las depositó en un cajón, ocultándolas de su hija, quien entró precipitadamente para adviertir a su madre de su partida hacia el cetro comercial.

….

El bar era un lugar frío y solitario. Únicamente habían unas quince personas, entre ellas un grupo de chavales sentados alrededor de una mesa, jugando a las cartas. Uno de ellos era un chico rubio plaeado y muy alto. Tenía los ojos negros, oscuros, penetrantes. Vestía unos jeans negros con una camisrta y una chaqueta de cuero. La ropa parecía ser de una marca cara.

Uno de los chicos lo miró, sonriendo burlonamente:

Es una pena que el chico ángel no nos acompañe esta vez.

Jonathan simplemente sonrió, cruelmente, porque en el fondo le aborrecía la idea de contarles a esas bestias la verdad. Y la verdad era que sentía cariño por Jace, y eso era algo incontable. Su hermano le había acompañado durante unas cuantas semanas, y , a decir verdad, había dejado de sentirse solo. Ahora volvía a estarlo, y no quería permitir que ese sentimiento durara mucho. Además, también estaba Clarissa. Ella le pertenecía. Él le pertenecía. Ambos eran suyos. ¿ Cómo se atrevían a abandonarlo? ¿ Es que acaso no entendían que era imposible escapar de él?

De una cosa sí que estaba seguro:

_ Créeme, vampiro, no será la última vez que lo veas conmigo.

…..

Era una noche tranquila a la vez que frñia, por esta razón la chica se puso la chaqueta de su novio.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano, alrededor de la calles cercanas del instituto. No habñian muchas personas, excepto algunos chicos que estaban saliendo de sus casas para salir de fiesta.

Jace observaba a Clary, sonriendo tontamente, como hacen los enamorados.

-Clary,yo…-de repente se calló.

Ella lo miró, curiosa poe saber la razn por la que dejó de hablar.

Decidió no preguntar, y miró a la msima dirección que él, a un callejón oscuro.

De repente, se oyó un ruído procedente de ese callejón. El chico se acercó, examinando su alrededpr fieramente, como si estuviera cazando.

Entonces ella gritó.

Jace la miró, cuchillo en mano, y vislumbró a un hombre, que agarraba a la chica fuertemente, como c¡si tuviera la intención de dejarla inconsciente.

Junto en el momento en el que se preparaba para atacar, alguien le agarró por detrás, inmovilizándole los brazos.

Apretaron el agarre, haiendo que se quedara sin respiración.

Entonces, en el último segundo,el chico le lanzó un puñetazo a su enemigo y consiguió soltarse, en el proceso, se le cayó una pulsara a la que el chico tenía mucho afecto pero no fue consciente del desgraciado accidente.

Acto seguido se avalanzó hacia el rival de su novia, y lo acuchilló.

Salieron corriendo, lejos del peligro, hacia el instituto.

El hombre lobo supervivienterugió, lleno de rabia. No entendía como dos mocosos había conseguido engañarlo, y, por si fuera poco, habían matado a su compañero.

Estaba seguro de que era su fin, ya que su amo lo mataría al no llevarle "sus trofeos".

En el último momeno, vio la pulsera en el suelo, y recordó que era del chico ángel. Se agachó para recogerlay llevársela a su amo, ya que no pensaba volver con las manos vacias.

….

_¡Amo!-gritó el hombre lobo. Lo observó mientras el chico apartaba los ojos de una mundana rubia de ojos verdes, que vestía un vestido escotado que apenas le tapaba la ropa interior.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en tono enfadado su amo. Estaba claro que no disfrutaba de la interrupción a su ligue. Cuando Justin se acercó, le susurró lo siguiente:

_ Creía que os había dado una orden a ti y a tu estúpido compañero. ¡No quiero que volváis hasta que me los hayáis traído!

_Pero jefe… ese es el problema. Los teníamos, todo iba bien…

_ Se os escaparon,no?

Justin suspiró- El chico me dio un puñetazo haciendo que aflojarael agarre, y tiró a Gabriel un cuchillo serafín, y lo mató.

_Chico listo- comentó Daniel, y acto seguido se rió.

Fue entonces cuando Justin, temeroso de la reacción de Jonathan, le entregó la pulsera.

Jonathan la analizó. Era una pulsera de plata, con un dragón grabado en la parte dlantera. Enla parte trasera había un grabado: "Eres quien decidas ser, que nadie te haga olivarlo!"- Aline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Clary se hayaba en la habitación de Jace. Habían decidido que ella se quedaría a dormir en la habitación de Jace, por temor a lo que pudiera ocurrir de lo contrario, aunque esa no había sido nada más que una ridícula excusa para poder permancer juntos una noche.

Ya en pijama, esperó a que Jace volviera de la ó esperando, pero el no aparecía.

Harta de esperar, decidió bajar hasta la sala para saber la razón por la que él no volví no pudo hacerlo, ya que había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, le estaba impidiendo el paso.

_Se…Sebastian?- preguntó la chica sin poder creerse su mala suerte. _¿Qué haces aquí?

Él sonreía, y no dejó de hacerlo ni cuando empesó a hablar:

_Hermanita… Os he hechado de menos. No es esa una buena razón para haceros una visita? Además tengo que reñiros, ya que matásteis a uno de mis guardaespaldas- le agarró un mechón de cabello, y acto seguido lo soltó-y eso no se le hace a un hermano mayor.

_ Tampoco se le clava una ballesta en la espalda a una hermana pequeña- dijo ella contraatacando. –Ni tampoco se interrumpe en su habitación.

_Oh, no estoy en tú habitación. Ni tú tampoco lo estás- dijo burlonamente, sin dejar atrás su sonrisa. _ Nos hayamos en la de nuestro querido hermano.

_No es nuestro hermano. Ni él ni yo somos nada tuyo!- gritó la chica irritada. Sebastian la sacaba de quicio ,aunque ella sabía que con él debía mantener la calma.

Sin embargo, el no cambió de expresión, como ella se esperaba. Si no que seguió sonriendo tal y como lo hacía al principio.

_ ¿Ah,no? El ADN dice lo contrario,hermana. Y en cuanto a Jace..bueno, fue adoptado por papá. Eso lo comvierte en mi hermano. Y en el tuyo también. En realidad- agregó mientras la agarraba por la barbilla- los dos me pertenecéis. Ahora dejémonos de tonterías. Llama a Jace y dile que venga. Tengo que hablar con vosotros.

_ Sobre que? –preguntó una voz muy familiar para los dos chicos.

Se voltearon para mirar a Jace, quien se estaba acercando a ellos.

Sebastian lo escaneó desde la punta de los zapatos de cuero negro hasta su espectacular cabello rubio dorado. En todo este proceso no dejó de sonreír. Por último, posó sus ojos en el iris dorado de los de Jace.

_ Hola, hermanito. _lo saludó- te he echado mucho de menos, sabes? Me hacías muy buena compañía. Si te soy sincero, me emociona que me la vuelvas a hacer tan pronto.

_ ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Jace atónito. En todas estas semanas no se había permitido el lujo de dormir más que unas cuatro horas, por lo que no se sentía con fuerzas para utilizar su ingenio tan característico en él.

El chico de los ojos negros sonrió más abiertamente, ante el desconcierto que sufrían tanto Jace como Clary. Parece que disfruta con nuestro sufrimiento-pensó Clary para sí. Despacio, Sebastian se dirigió hacia la cama medio abierta de Jace, y se sentó en ella.

_ Interrumpo algo?- preguntó alzando una ceja- lo digo porque parece que teníais planes. – dijo. Al ver la cara de los dos chicos se rió, y continuó hablando.-Sea como sea, quiero ofreceros un trato.

_ Tus tratos no valen nada- dijo Clary histérica.

_Juro por el ángel..- siguió diciendo él sin inmutarse ante la réplica de la chica.

_ Tus juramentos no valen nada-concluyó Jace.

El chico volvió a reírse ante la persistencia de los dos muchachos, pero era obvio que no era una risa alegre, si no más bien agresiva._ ¿En serio que queréis ir por ese camino?- preguntó amenazadoramente. Esta vez ni él ni ella lo volvieron a interrumpir, ya que parecía que habían entendido la situación._ Bien- continuó el chico- os juro por el ángel que dejaré en paz vuestro tan preciado mundo y a sus habitantes, incluyendo a vuestros tan preciados amigos..

_ A cambio de que?- quiso saber la chica.

Él suspiró, al parecer aliviado por la pregunta.

_ A cambio de vuestras vidas. Debéis venir conmigo ,sabiendo que no volveréis aquí. Juntos reinaremos otros mundos, mejores que este. Sería un millón, quizá un billón de vidas, a cambio de dos, las vuestras. Qué me contestáis?

Clary y Jace se miraron atónitos. Lo que les estaba pidiendo era tan increiblemente fácil, pero a la vez tan… duro…

_No- dijo ella , paseándose por la habitación- no puedes estar diciendo la verdad. No te creo…

_ Qué quieres hacer realmente?- le preguntó Jace duramente.

Sebastan los recorrió con la mirada, totalmente sorprendido y disgustado ante esas reacciones.

_Pequeños idiotas…-dijo, ya fuera de control- este mundo no tiene nada de especial para mí. Es más, me encantaría destrozarlo hasta las cenizas, y eso será lo que haré si rechazáis mi trato . Pero tened en cuenta que no dejaré que vosotros os pudráis con él. Venid conmigo y os juro que no volveré a poner un pie en él.

_ Y luego qué? Nos vamos a otra dimensión ? Al infierno ? A jugar a las cartas con Lilith?- dijo Jace. Clary se alegró de ver que el sarcasmo volvía a él.

Al oír esto último, Sebastian se abalanzó sobre Jace, agarrándolo por los hombros mientras lo empujaba hasta la pared que se hayaba detrás de la víctima.

_No vuelvas a nombrar ese nombre. No tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo, y menos burlándote de ella, te enteras? Ella nos unió. Gracias a ella nos conocemos…

_ No-dijo Jace intentando liberarse- tú no me conoces. Ni a mi ni a Clary.

El chico lo fulminó con la mirada. Abrió la boca, como queriendo replicar, pero decidió callarse. Por el contrario solo dijo: Os doy dos días para que os decidáis. Ni uno más. Cuando llegue la fecha límite os estaré esperando en la puerta del mismo instituto.

_ Sabes que no iremos contigo. Suelta a Jace y lárgate.- dijo Clary asustada por la reacción del chico.

_ Ah! Pero aún no os he contado todo. Resulta que me he enterado de lo del fuego,

hermano. Aún no notas el efecto, no? Pero desgraciadamente pronto lo notarás, y cuadno lo hagas verás que no es muy agradable. En realidad, te quemará por dentro ,hasta quien te mata y todo. Pero no queremos que eso suceda, no? – lo miró comprensivamente, aunque se notaba claramente que era una mirada falsa. Tan falsa que a Clary le dieron ganas de pegarle puñetazos hasta que lo matara._ Pero no te preocupes, porque yo tengo una solución para ello.

_Cuál?-quiso saber Jace esperanzado.

_ Ah! Puedo ver en tus ojos la esperanza . Así que ya lo sabías,no? Quién te lo contó? El hermano Zachariah,puede ser? Sea como sea que sepas que yo puedo ayudarte. Pero solo si tu haces una cosa por mí. Mejor dicho, si la hacéis. Me apiadaré del mundo y te ayudaré. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que os convenzáis?

Dicho esto echó una última mirada a Clary. Luego a Jace. Por último, desapareció.


End file.
